zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Liza
Liza Leonold (née Lavern) is Mechanobeast 5 of Adventure Squad and a childhood friend of Thomas's during his time as a roamer (later becoming his adoptive cousin, along with Carson). She is also the sister of Carson Lavern. Biography Before joining Adventure Squad, Liza lived with a happy family that like the Leonolds, works with machines, but her mother hates working with them, and was the only member of the family to do so. When her family started making LIVING machines, she took it as the last straw, betraying her family by destroying her home island, making dark doubles of her family members to take part in the destruction. Liza got a body during the chaos and was among those who survived, but the dark doubles severely damaged her to the piont that she would of died. That experience scared Liza to the piont that she developed a fear of them, but tried to stay strong, so she could take care of both herself and her brother, Carson (who was a newborn a the time). After the destruction of her home island, Liza and Carson became roamers, and when carson was 4, they ran into Thomas, who was also a roamer at the time. During their time together, Liza eventually gained Thomas' memories, and vise versa. She decided to stick around the Leonolds for litttle while once Thomas decided to return home. After the launch of Firebird 1, the 2 Laverns decided to join Adventure Squad after hearing the Leonolds' reason with it. And just before Thomas was sent to Sodor, too. Personality Like Thomas, Liza is kind, caring, and couragous when it comes to rescue missions, not to mention a little cheeky. But unlike Thomas, she doesn't mind romance, whereas Thomas cannot even stand it. Due to her similar appearance to Rosie, she shares some of her personality traits, such as being tomboyish, energetic, and being all-out girly. However, compared to Thomas and Rosie, she is slightly more childish. Similar to Thomas' fear of scrapkenstien and Abby's case of Ophidiophobia, Liza has her own personal fear. In her case, both the scrapkenstien units and the dark doubles created by her mother (mostly the latter). She hides behind the person nearest to her when she comes near something she fears, and will scream in terror when under attack by a dark double. Liza is also known to have a habit for worrying to much, but that changes into a sigh of releif once she finds out it's all right. She can be a very big crybaby in certain times, as in most situations that are very saddening, she is often seen shedding tears (in sadness after something bad and in joy after something good). Liza is the typical sundrian tank engine in Universal Rides, but in both series, she had a tendency to leak oil on her own wheels if she gets nervous enough, a fact that she finds embarrassing when someone notices the oil. So far, only Carson and Thomas have noticed. She doesn't speak verbally when greatly depressed, only making sounds that are understandable, but aren't words. Her timid nature also makes it hard for her to get angry, but frustration is a much easier approach, especially around careless buffoons. Appearance Engine Liza is based on an SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Originally classified as the USATC S100 Class and designed for shunting duties in Europe during the Second World War, after the war ended, fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters at Southampton. There, they worked alongside the LB&SCR E2s. Both classes were replaced by BR Class 07 diesels in 1962, though members of the class remained in service on departmental duties until 1966. Four members of this class are preserved, one at the Bluebell Railway. Two S100s have also been bought from the former Yugoslavia and modified to USA condition. Rosie is another member of this class. Originally painted in the War Department's viridian green livery with the initials "WD" on her side, Liza was repainted in the Southern Railway's olive green and black livery with yellow lining to match the other Leonolds' teal-green and white lining. Currently, she is painted white with mint tank panels, gunmetal boiler bands and black lining. She has mint lining above her wheels and around her ladder. Liza has a black and white butterfly in the middle of her tank panels. She also has white wheels with black rims. A white 5 can be seen on her cab sides. When she and the other look-alike family members went to Sodor, Liza was painted like Rosie to play a trick on Sir Topham Hatt, and had only a funnel-mounted lamp and fake freckles to match. The look-alikes were later repainted and modified to tell them apart. She was easily repainted into her current livery when Carson washed both her face and Rosie's to check for fake freckles. Liza has the ability to generate a large amount of life energy. Mech Mechanobeast 5 is pure white with black highlights. It is a helicopter that can change into a hawk. The helicopter is armed with multi-purpose torpedoes that can explode with foam or generally be destructive, though some are able to change into tools. The vehicle also possesses flexible claws underneath, which - along with the torpedoes - are usable in beast mode. The hawk's back also has cannons mounted on top. Mechanobeast 5.png|Mechanobeast 5 Mechanobeast 5 beast.png|Mechanobeast 5 (beast mode) Behind the scenes Liza's voice is currently unknown. Notes *Liza uses Rosie's character model from Universal Rides and Adventure Squad, but with the funnel-mounted lamp replaced by a daisy on the side of her smokebox. Her bufferbeam lamps also gain fake flower petals around the bulbs. In addition, she lacks Rosie's freckles. These changes were made to avoid confusion. *LIza's whistle is a mix-and-match of those from the past. Percy's whistle is in front, and the one behind it is from Rosie, and the whistle valves on the side are Thomas'. *Liza and Danielle are the only vehicles to have ever shed any tears. Category:Steam Team